Creatv MicroTech proposes to develop high precision, x-ray anti-scatter grids for mammography, which will improve image contrast and signal-to- noise ratio. This is achieved by reducing the scattered x-rays produced by the imaging object. Some of the potential properties of the proposed anti- scatter grid are: (i) the grid pattern is two-dimensional, (ii) the air-core opening is focused to a point x-ray source, (iii) the grid patterns can be made precisely, (iv) the grid patterns are reproducible with precision, and (v) the grid height is unrestricted by fabrication. In Phase I, we demonstrated precise fabrication of unfocused grids up to a grid ratio height of 2.2 mm. A 1.78 mm high two-dimensional nickel grid provided experimentally measured primary transmission of 85% and better reduction of scattered radiation than a 1.5 mm high commercial CGR mammographic grid. For Phase II, we propose to develop the fabrication technology to demonstrate two-dimensional, focused anti-scatter grid of the standard mammographic, anti-scatter grid size. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The worldwide market for mammographic units is estimated to be over 1000 by the year 2000. With a benchmark price for an anti-scatter grid of $12K per unit, the market for anti-scatter grids for mammography alone can be as large as $12 million per year by the year 2000. The market for anti-scatter grids for all other medical radiographies and fluoroscopies is estimated to be much larger. In addition, anti-scatter grids are also applicable to non-destructive testing, laboratory research, etc.